


Some mistakes were built to last

by sadz



Category: Justified
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadz/pseuds/sadz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>中文翻译</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some mistakes were built to last

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Some mistakes were built to last](https://archiveofourown.org/works/592480) by [Moonshine_Givens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshine_Givens/pseuds/Moonshine_Givens). 



中文译名： 伤痕难退

Tim最近几天已经受够了其他人的废话。Rachel，Raylan，Art。尤其是Art的，这个浑球把他叫到办公室，搞了一场什么“父子之间”的对话，还说什么Tim做自己没有错，所有人都依然爱他之类的废话。

Tim知道当个同性恋没有错，他——不像Art——这辈子都是个同性恋，他一直过得挺好，看在老天的份上，不就是鸡巴吗？又不是冰毒。

他也不想听Rachel的狗屁废话，就算她大概，可能，算是说在点子上了吧。至少她没搞什么“为了你好”那套；事实是，她根本就不鸟Tim。她那次突然凭空出现把Tim按到墙上，开口冲着他就说Tim有多蠢居然什么都不告诉她。

这到底是要干嘛？他又不想干她，Rachel也板儿定没兴趣干他，她干嘛生这么大气？

“因为我以为我们是朋友，愣头青。而且，你应该告诉我你爱上一个男的，他不仅可以把你在工作里曝光，还能搞到整个国家都知道，Tim！”

好吧……靠。她说得也许没错。但是，真相是，Tim也不知道Jack的下一步高超计划。他连个电话都没打过，然后直接出版了“闪耀星辉：爱上一个美国同志法警”。他还能干嘛，给Rachel打电话，说他完全为一个纽约记者着了迷，还只能一个月见一次面？对，然后他和Rachel就能成为好姐妹，一起逛街购物了。不，他可不是那种同性恋，而且他也敢肯定Rachel不是那种女人。所以，她说的话都是废话，和Art没什么区别。

当Raylan试图和他说话时，Tim已经彻底身心疲惫了。每个人都直接当着他面讨论他，他们甚至都不费心背过身再说，你能相信吗？最后Tim实在是忍不了，直接冲着整个办公室吼道，“行了，妈的，那个曾经当过狙击手后来在肯塔基分部当法警的基佬就是我，好了，现在去干自己活去，要不就去买那本书。因为我什么都不会说。”直面惨淡现实吧，他可是呆在法警部门。如果他的同事没猜出来那是他，那整个国家都会对法警系统产生信任危机了。Tim说的不过都是他们知道的。

所以，当Raylan想和他展开一场心灵的对话时，Tim已经彻底烦了，百分之一千得说他已经受够了肯塔基那帮南方佬的废话。当Raylan一开口“Tim，你瞧，我能理解……” Tim直接起身离开，一句话都懒得说。因为Raylan不可能理解现在正在发生的任何一件事。

Tim基本上每天都在后悔自己做出的决定，但那不是因为别人的闲言碎语，而是因为。这简直是太操蛋了。他给一个男人迷昏了头，彻底爱上了他，自己却完全没有预计到那个男人正在摧毁他，把Tim变成了一个傻帽，他一直沉浸在爱河中，直到最后意识到那个人毁了自己的生活。他把Tim的生活操翻了天，比他操Tim的时候还来劲。所以，Tim在后悔爱上一个错的人，他现在很受伤，但是最糟糕的是…… 他依然想要那个人。

操，真的。

所以，Jack是个混蛋，那个结了婚又离还有个婴儿在路上的Raylan竟然觉得自己可以理解他，那只有可能是Raylan买了那本书。纽约时报评论说那本书很“深入”。Tim只想说“深入我的屁股”吧，可这么说来……

好吧。现在，不在乎任何人的废话，保持冷静，在任何一个同事准备和他来场心灵对话时立刻走开。就这么定了。

上帝啊，这才礼拜一。这个星期肯定很长。

当周五到来的时候，Raylan和Tim一起出任务。Raylan足够礼貌到他没再提一个字，即使他俩碰见了好几个想要采访Tim的记者。Tim觉得他辈子已经受够了足够多的记者了，所以，谢谢，但是不，谢谢。

他们追的那个逃犯很容易就追查到了，那个傻缺藏在女朋友的公寓里。Tim和Raylan马上就完成了任务。而这个下午又还挺惬意，阳光温暖，女孩儿们穿着短裤走来走去，孩子们吃着冰激凌蛋筒。 Raylan买个了香草冰淇淋，还和收银员调了下情。一切正常，有时候离开办公室也挺好的。

“请你喝一杯？”

Tim很确定，只要不是今天，在任何日子里，他只要听到Raylan这么问都能应付自如地回上一句“你很可爱，但不是我好的那口儿。”他可以用一种极其严肃的表情说出来，然后Raylan可能还会被逗乐，多好。但是现在，Tim实在是没那个心情，他也不觉得Raylan能笑出来。话不对场合，还不是时候。

“哦，当然，不过我确定自己会想去法警的老地方。我们能去别的地方喝吗？”

“不想和我们那帮混蛋朋友喝几杯？”Raylan没指望回答，径直走到车门边上，“别担心，我知道个地方。”

Raylan开了很久，随着下午时光的流逝Tim可以肯定他们不是在往莱克星敦走。事实上，他几乎可以肯定这条路是开往……

“忘说了，”Raylan瞟到Tim已经张开的口，说“我是想去哈兰喝几杯。有个好地方，我也顺便去看看一个人。你介意吗？”

“既然我们都快到了，不怎么介意。”

另外，他也有点儿好奇是什么人能让Raylan主动回到哈兰，又不是说这家伙多热爱他的家乡。

等他们进了镇子，Tim就发现他们迈向的正是Boyd Crowder的酒吧。这实在是有点儿意思，酒吧里的人一看见Raylan的帽子就找借口全离开了，少了人们的谈话声音乐也突然清晰起来。充满戏剧化，“西部”极了，十分符合Raylan的个人风格。

Crowder在角落里和一个精瘦的男人说着话，看起来他正在讲一个漫长复杂的故事并且完全把他的听众吸引住了。Ava在给一些老男人上波旁酒，调着情大声笑着。两个人看起来都很放松、开心。

Tim在一帮准备就绪，等着好戏开场：任何一秒内，Boyd就会借口终止谈话，随后走向Raylan，给他一个拥抱，就像他们真的是什么老朋友一样，说些话让Raylan在半秒立刻见红。一场好戏，Tim可是一个大粉丝，但是今天他却希望自己能安静地喝一场，不必去阻止Raylan攻击他的童年仇人厄里倪厄斯，或者随便叫Boyd什么。

奇怪的是，这场好戏始终没开始。Raylan冲Boyd点了下头，碰了下帽子，而Boyd则回了一个十足的笑容，也许还附赠了一个眨眼，然后又回头接着和那个人叫故事。Ava朝他和Raylan笑了一下。没了。

嗯，就这样？今天是Timmy的幸运日。

Tim觉得自己有点儿被耍了，但是话说回来，他最近几天一直为了不回家躲在酒吧里喝酒，现在有人买单，他何乐不为。

或许他应该把之前的那些喝酒账单给Jack寄过去。

所以现在，他们坐在角落里，一个女孩儿，不是Ava，过来给他们下单。她不太漂亮，八成是个妓女，但是Tim懒得管。他们开始喝起来，没人过来说一句废话，音乐听着也没那么难听了。

每过一阵儿，就有他们从没点过的食物出现在他们的桌子上。两次是薯片，还有一次是正儿八经的炸鸡，然后是更多的薯片。他们二人都知道这是Boyd送过来，当然，Tim有点儿纳闷为什么这个人想让他们保持清醒——要么就是Boyd就是糖果屋里的那个巫婆，想让自己的食物保持清醒，然后吃掉。不过，最棒的部分是，在Tim看来，是服务员上的那两瓶水，她看起来有些不好意思。Raylan朝她友好地笑了一下，说“没事，亲爱的。”一口气喝了半瓶之后，他冲着房间另一头的Boyd竖起了中指，甚至都懒得转身。他们能在音乐中听到那个男人的笑声。

真不错。

“……之后她说，‘先生，我的皮肤想怎么红怎么红，我依然可以把你他妈的逮捕。’”

Raylan痛快地笑了起来，把杯子放下。Tim顺便看了看四周，似乎他俩是这里最后的顾客了。他们的服务员和那个瘦子离开了，Ava似乎在收拾准备关门。Boyd在吧台后面，假装在整理酒瓶，离得很远，Tim确信那个距离下Boyd听不到他和Raylan的谈话。

“觉得我们该走了？”Raylan的声音听上去像是在说“不，别走。” 

“我们有麻烦了？”

Tim现在已经醉到希望他们可以卷进场麻烦然后上拳头打上一场。虽然对他俩来说不是什么好事也不符合身份，但是那真的会很有意思。Ava走了过来，朝他们微笑着挥了下手。

“嗯，不，不觉得，不是今天。” Raylan吃了个薯片，“这么说，一个纽约客，哈？”

如果Tim有那么一丝清醒，他会听到Raylan开口时立刻离开。但事实并非如此，他只能无语地听着眼前的人继续开口说话。

“很难想像和一个纽约人约会是什么样子。” Raylan没停，然后话锋一转，“但是话说回来，我的男孩来自肯塔基，所以其实我选择男人时没什么冒险精神。”

“你的……”Tim努力把话从嘴里倒腾了出来，“你的男孩儿？我说，你有过一个男孩儿？”

“对，持续了好长一段时间，”Raylan笑着说，“很多年前我们在一起过，那会儿我还是个孩子。就在我离开哈兰之前。”

Raylan和一个男的在一起过，另一个男人，有鸡巴的那种。什么的男人会和Raylan Givens在一起，超级英雄Raylan Givens，而且更妙的是，Raylan那会儿还是个孩子，在他离开……

灵光一闪，当然，这就是为什么他们现在在Boyd的酒吧里喝酒。

Tim笑得停不下来。

“哦，Raylan，Raylan，求你了，”他没有夸张，“求你了，跟我说你不是和Boyd Crowder约会过！”

“怎么了？”Raylan也笑着，“他那会儿头发还挺多的，你闭嘴。”说完Raylan似乎清醒了一下，“不过，倒一直是个疯狂的混账。他是能让我下矿的唯一一个理由，你知道吗？Helen总是说我应该离开肯塔基，我也总问Boyd叫他一起，但他……他不愿意。他说这是我们的家，让我留下来。那会儿每天Arlo都会把我打得跟狗屎一样，我妈妈死了，我挣的钱少得可怜，还在矿下工作。但是我还是留下来了，因为他。然后，那天，蛋糕上的那颗该死樱桃，矿塌。他救了我，但是说真的，我不会再下矿了哪怕是为他。我有可能死了，19岁，什么都不知道，就因为我他妈为一个男孩儿着了迷。靠，我都不知道自己是不是真的在乎。我可能还是会接着挖煤，但是他跟我说我应该离开。‘这不是你的生活，Raylan Givens，’他说，就跟他在传达圣经似的。但是他本可以说让我跟着他一起下地狱回去接着下矿，我肯定会，Tim。死于19岁，我的生命里原本有这个可能。”

Raylan在这个夜晚里一直露出的笑容和轻松消失了，代之以一种Raylan只为哈兰保留的苦涩。Tim不知道说什么好，如何能让Raylan离开那个鬼情绪。不过他总算是不用担心怎么鼓励Raylan了，Boyd突然之间出现在他们面前。

“你好，Raylan。”Boyd说出那个名字的方式，舌头卷动，停留，就像是他在享受那个口腔运动带来的愉悦感……Tim觉得自己之前没发现这个事实实在是像个蠢蛋，“Gutterson警官，你今晚过得如何？”

“梦想成真，Crowder先生。”

“哦，希望如此，我的朋友。我的陋室是否满足你们二位了的需求？”

Raylan哼了一下，听起来不怎么礼貌，“还可以吧，Boyd。但是，得谢谢你的炸鸡。”

“哦，我知道你会喜欢这个，Raylan。考虑到我得让你们两位保持清醒，谁也不想让两位执法人员毫无保护地暴露在这种地域。” Boyd又朝Raylan微笑起来，随后他的目光射向Tim。好吧，该来的总会来。“Gutterson警官……”

“请叫我Tim。”如果他们要谈论那个，还是叫名字吧。

“Tim，流言蜚语最近肯定给你带来了不少头痛。那本书，叫什么来着？‘一闪一闪小星星’？”

“说‘小’可就不准确了。”Tim一脸正经地回答，嘿，这个回击如何？他都能说笑话了，反正对Crowder来说够好笑，这家伙笑起来一点儿保留都没有。

“我信你，警官。我们总是无法控制自己为谁而倾倒，不是吗？让我给你讲一个故事，和一个你或许认识或许不认识的男孩儿有关……”

“Boyd，求你了，你非得这样吗？”Raylan虽然在恳求，但是语气没什么威胁力度，只是听起来有点儿烦躁。

“嘘。Raylan，现在你的同事需要了解你给我制造麻烦的程度高低。那时我们只有十七……或者是十六岁，Raylan，我记不清……”

“听上去你记得挺清楚，Boyd。”

“那是修饰手法，天，少说两句。我们肯定才十六岁，我爸总算开始信任我了。他给了我一个包裹，是Megs Bennett女士的，我相信无需多言你也知道里面所装物品，对吗，Gutterson警官？”

“我很肯定我的想象力在此足够使用。”

“很高兴我今晚不需要做供述。继续，我爸爸给了我那个包裹，告诉我六点左右在哈兰镇外和一些德州人会面。”

“哦上帝啊，别是那个故事。”Raylan大声叹气，翻了个白眼。对Tim来说，事情发展已经足够有趣了。

“警官，他生气只是因为我告诉你的这个故事里唯一应该被指责的就是他。”

“你确定？”

“没错，Raylan，你自己最清楚。那会儿我就在镇上闲逛，等着到正点去办事。然后Raylan突然出现了。他说他要在湖边跟我说一个非常重要的事情，只需要几分钟，‘Boyd，你绝对不会迟到的，快来，我需要你……’”

“Boyd，我从没说过我需要你，从没。”

“或许你穿着衣服的时候没说过。”Boyd朝Raylan眨了下眼，成功地同时激怒又娱乐了Raylan。“你能猜出后来发生了什么吗，Tim？”

“你迟到了。”

“没错，警官。我晚了很久。当我到的时候，那些德国人都已经在回家的半路上了。我也不能和我爸爸说为什么我没准时出现，不是吗？所以我把Mag的包裹给倒在湖里了，就是这样。当我父亲第一次愿意信任我时，我却把他的信任沉倒了湖底。”

操。“你爸爸什么反应？”

听到这儿，Raylan无奈地笑出声，“你觉得呢，Tim？”

“我爸爸的确不太高兴，” Boyd的目光移开了一下，但是很快就看了回来，看向Raylan，当然。他的微笑里还包含着其他什么，“但是我得告诉你，警官，当我在急诊室里固定我的胳膊时，我唯一能想到的就是那个男孩儿有个天赋异凛的嘴巴。”

Raylan愣住了，从他的眼神里能看出他现在并没有在想Boyd骨折的胳膊（关于这个：说实话，Tim能理解一场火辣的性爱能让人变笨，但是一个骨折的胳膊？真的？什么嘴巴都不值得。） Tim想现在他得说点什么，否则整晚他就只能看着这两个哈兰男孩儿互相用眼神操对方了。呃，这个真的没那么有趣。

“所以，过去这么久……”

“过去这么久，什么？”Raylan总算能把他的目光从Boyd身上移走了。

“你们两个……你知道的。”Tim微妙地指出。

“我们两个什么？”Raylan还在问，但是Tim知道他肯定明白。“你觉得在逮捕他和开枪射还有被他揍的时候，我还有时间操他？”

“我和Raylan在他回到肯塔基之后就只是朋友。他并未在对我表士出任何亲密感。”

“哦，不是吧！” Tim吼道，好吧，他现在可以肯定自己醉了。“分开二十年后，你都没再亲过他问个好吗，Raylan？”

“他现在是属于Ava的。” Raylan很认真的回答，“而且，我们没必要重温过去，能有什么好处？”

“嘿，Raylan，行了，就亲一下！” Tim现在非常执着，“已经二十年了，一个吻不算什么出轨。Raylan，你先是跟我说了那么多，现在我真的好奇了。来吧，别害羞。”

Tim能看出Raylan在寻求Boyd的意见，但是Boyd没有做出任何表示。过了很长一段时间，非常尴尬的沉默，Boyd总算大发慈悲，算是耸了下肩膀，Tim觉得那是表示“如果你不在乎，我也不在乎。” Raylan叹口气，身体往前倾了一下。

桌子在二人中间，Boyd也往前移了一下。Raylan的一只手抓住Boyd的头发，把他往前拉近。他们二人靠近的动作很慢，很静。但是当他们接吻的瞬间，一股野蛮的力量爆发在二人中间，失去了控制。那个吻很美。

呃，好吧，Tim的确是那种同性恋。

他们分开后，一声叹息从Raylan的口中逃出。他的声音很低，但是Tim就在他旁边，听得十分清楚，Raylan重复了亲吻前的那句话，“你现在是属于Ava的。”

“是的。”Boyd低声回应。抵在Raylan胸口的手把他推了开去。Boyd的眼神透露出了悔意。“你们开车回去注意安全。”

很快他们就离开了Boyd的酒吧。Tim能看出在回去的路上Raylan的注意力不在他身上了，但是Tim也别无他法，只好继续说着他能想到的一切话题好让二人保持清醒。当他们终于回到莱克星敦时——能活着回去完全是看在老天仁慈的份上，天知道Raylan醉得和Tim没什么两样——Raylan对Tim说：

“我不会说我能完全理解你和那个记者的一切。我只想说我很能理解犯错误是个什么感受，爱上……在乎一个浑球。我能理解有一个糟糕的品味。我的意思是……有可能会更糟。至少你的男朋友胳膊上没他妈的有个纳粹标志。”

Tim看向Raylan，Raylan的双眼阴沉得像哈兰的矿底，就像那天他开枪打中Boyd的胸膛。那么多年过去了，他回来了，却发现Boyd已经踏上不归路，迷失在痛苦与死亡里。Boyd Crowder，爆炸、憎恨、还有火药，臭名卓著的Boyd Crowder，杀手、强盗、破坏者Boyd Crowder。Boyd会带来混乱和泪水，但是，Raylan还是想要他。

他的欲望如白日一般清晰，Boyd对此也了如指掌。

没错，Tim在心里同意，事情其实可以更糟。


End file.
